Himitsu Kuro no Chikai
by cristal12997
Summary: Un ángel cayó a la tierra y se enamoró a primera vista de una chica humana vestida de negro. Tan enamorado estaba de aquella chica humana que no dudo ni un momento en contaminarse por el pecado. Cuando los dos creían que su felicidad iba a ser eterna, el sonido de una bala acabo con todo.
1. Umbral hacia el pecado

**Hola a todos, hace un tiempo que no publico nada ya que el examen estaba muy cerca. Pero ya que acabe con él (lo que me preocupa ahora son los resultados) vuelvo al negocio en seguir creando mis nuevos proyectos en mi pareja favorita de vocaloid Rin y Len *sonido de trompetas y confeti* Advertencia: contiene ligera violencia.**

* * *

 **El umbral hacia el pecado**

El Cielo.

Todos vemos al cielo como un gran espacio sobre nosotros que pareciera no tener fin. Por el día es de un tono azul-celeste con el centellante sol y las nubes blancas de apariencia muy esponjosa que pareciera que podrías atravesarlas sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo. Solo que en lugar de sentir nada se puede sentir un muy leve cosquilleo. Por la noche, domina la oscuridad que es decorada por la luna y las estrellas junto con sus constelaciones

Pero a veces nos preguntamos qué es lo que hay más allá del cielo que esta sobre nosotros. Algo que esta sobre nuestras cabezas pero no alcanzamos a verlo no importa cuántas veces lo intentemos.

Muchos dicen que no hay nada en el cielo más que solo nubes y el segador sol que nos puede enceguecer al mirarlo directamente.

Pero se equivocan.

Existe un lugar muy apartado de la vista de la gente. Un lugar apartado de todo lo que está relacionado a la humanidad y de todo lo que está sobre la superficie de la tierra. Ese lugar que está lejos de los humanos está oculto entre las nubes del cielo.

Ese lugar es una isla flotante.

Una isla cuyo terreno se extiende por kilómetros. Su tierra que es completamente fértil. Su césped es verde como las esmeraldas al igual que las hojas de los árboles y los frutos que dan estas tienen un sabor exquisito que se queda grabado en el paladar de quien lo pruebe por un muy largo tiempo y el quien pruebe otra comida que no sea esa fruta o que este hecho con ellos, en lugar de disfrutar de un sabor distinto da la sensación de comer alimentos rancios.

No solo había una hermosa vegetación.

También había casas hechas de marfil con diseños únicos por dentro y por fuera cada una. Las viviendas también están decoradas de piedras preciosas con detalles de oro y pinturas que parecen salirse de las paredes y los cuadros de donde fueron pintados.

También hay otra isla.

Solo que esta es más pequeña y se encuentra en el centro de la isla más grande. Pero lo que más resalta a esa isla es su enorme torre hecho del mismo material que las moradas de haya abajo. La única diferencia es que está decorada también con oro blanco.

Y algo que se puede destacar muy bien de esa enorme isla es el gran umbral que se encontraba en el la orilla de la isla en lado Este. Esa entrada está hecha puramente de marfil, no tiene joyas ni otras decoraciones. Solo marfil.

Un lugar que está demasiado lejos del suelo provocaría miedo y posiblemente provoque el desmayo por la altura.

Solo hay una tipo de raza que no se vería afectado en lo más mínimo por la altitud.

 _Una gran sombra paso velozmente y unas plumas cayeron_

Lo que vuela en la isla y en la torre es gente alada.

Ese lugar apartado de la humanidad y la superficie terrestre es el hogar de los ángeles. Seres con hermosa apariencia muy semejante a los humanos, solo que lo que los separa de los humanos son sus grandes alas con plumas de un color blanco inmaculado.

Su hogar es llamado por ellos como "el Cielo"… _irónicamente_.

Aunque ese lugar es lo más cercano al paraíso. Tiene un severo régimen en cuanto a lo que se debe y no debe hacerse.

* * *

 **Reglamento**

No revelarse ante los mandatos de Dios.

No dañar al árbol de la vida.

No cometer actos carnales.

No allanar la morada de ningún ángel.

No usar el lenguaje vulgar contra nadie.

No faltarle el respeto a nadie.

No entablar ninguna relación con un demonio y/o ángel caído.

No arremeter contra ningún ángel con la intención de matar.

No cometer ningún pecado.

No fraternizar y/o enamorarse de un humano.

* * *

Y eso solo era el principio de las reglas en el Cielo. Cualquiera que se atreva a romperlas o revelarse ante Dios será considerado un ángel caído y deberá ser expulsado del Cielo para siempre.

En los alrededores del Cielo estaban volando dos ángeles de apariencia joven. Uno era una mujer de cabellos cortos de color verde y de ojos azules que llevaba en sus manos una canasta con unas manzanas. El otro era un chico rubio de ojos azules.

Ellos estaban volando sobre las viviendas de marfil en búsqueda de un arcángel de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color solo que con tonos rojizos ya que tienen que darle un mensaje.

– Oye Len

– Mande Gumi

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Miku? – dijo inocentemente la peli-verde.

– Terminamos

– Lo siento – se lamentó.

– No te preocupes mi amiga come zanahorias – sonrió mientras la miraba – no me molesta hablar de eso

– Siendo así ¿Por qué terminaste con ella?

– No es por ofenderla pero ella es algo pretenciosa, empalagosa, un tanto gruñona, celosa – conto con los dedos y giro hacia su amiga – y hablando de celos ¿No recuerdas que ella arremetió contra ti y además te insulto solo por estar cerca de mí?

–… Sus palabras dolieron más que sus puños y sus uñas… de hecho dolieron por igual – un aura azul la rodeo completamente mientras perdía velocidad.

– E-ehhh~ n-no llores Gumi – se alteró un poco al verla depresiva.

– No voy a llorar Len… no como en esa ocasión – su aura depresiva se desvaneció.

– Perdón por lastimarte

– No te preocupes come bananas

Volaron pasando los domicilios y evadiendo las estatuas de Cristo y otros ángeles que estaban cerca de ellos. Estuvieron volando por unos veinte minutos, los cuales les parecieron horas hasta que llegaron al árbol de la vida. Al llegar, no tardaron en encontrar al arcángel que estaban buscando, la cual ella tenía los pies sobre el pasto y tenía el ceño fruncido y de su espalda colgaba una lanza de platino decorada con oro.

– Meiko

La nombrada giro la mirada hacia donde escucho su nombre y vio a un ángel de cabellos amarillos y otra de cabellos verdes acercándosele.

– Len, Gumi ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo la castaña al verlos aterrizar sobre el césped.

– Esa no es una linda forma de saludar a tus amigos Meiko, _hmp –_ inflo sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos la peli-verde mientras que su mano derecha colgaba la canasta.

– Luka nos mandó a buscarte

– Dile a la rosadita que no puedo ahora que mejor otro día – les dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse de ellos.

– E-espera Meiko ¿Cuál es la prisa? – le pregunto el rubio.

– Es algo trivial, nada importante

– No te negarías al llamado de Luka si fuera algo trivial

– En serio chicos no es nada de qué preocuparse

– Si no se trata de algo de qué preocuparse ¿Por qué te veo algo alterada?

– Para tu información no lo estoy – declaro – y si hubiera algo de qué preocuparse no lo comentaría con unos niños como ustedes

– ¿¡Niños!? – Exclamo el rubio – debes saber que ya cumplí mi primer siglo

– Y yo mi segundo siglo por lo tanto tengo uno más que él – señalo la peli-verde a su amigo el cual la vio con enojo.

– ¡Oye!

– _Se van a enterar de todos modos_ – pensó la castaña – si les digo ¿Prometen dejarme en paz y de paso decirle a Luka?

– Lo prometemos – dijeron al unísono con sus manos juntas y ojos brillantes.

La castaña se incomodó al ver los rostros de sus amigos. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

– Según el reporte de los guardias del umbral del Cielo, han afirmado haber visto y también haber sido atacados por un demonio

Otra gota de sudor le hizo compañía a la anterior al ver a sus camaradas perder todo el color de sus cuerpos hasta ver que lo pálido que ellos estaban hacía juego con sus alas.

– ¿¡DEMONIO!?

Una protuberancia se formó en las cabezas de los ángeles de cabello verde y amarillo. Estos al tocarse ese bulto aullaron un poco antes de frotarlo con cariño mientras miraban a la castaña que tenía su puño elevado. La castaña los miro con enojo haciendo que estos se olvidaran de sus contusiones palpitantes sobre sus cabezas.

– No griten – mascullo con molestia – lo que menos quiero es crear pánico

– ¡Ay! Lo sentimos Meiko, pero ¿Cómo que un demonio? – el rubio se extrañó al escuchar a su amiga castaña. No es nada fácil que un demonio llegue del infierno o de la tierra al Cielo. Es algo que creyó imposible, hasta hoy.

– Si, nunca he escuchado de que un demonio haya llegado hasta aquí ¿Creí que nadie podía pasar la barrera? – Gumi dejo de frotarse su hinchazón.

– Lo sé yo tampoco lo creí, pero los custodiadores no mentirían con algo así

– ¿Se puede saber qué tipo de demonio es? – le picaba la curiosidad al rubio.

– Al parecer fueron atacados por un Súcubo – la castaña vio el ligero temblor del rubio – aunque también dijeron que fue un Íncubo – ahora le toco ver a la peli-verde temblar.

– Decídete ¿Es un Súcubo o un Íncubo? – el rubio puso sus manos en su cintura.

– No lo sé realmente – se cruzó de brazos sobre sus pechos.

– ¿Eh?

– No sé mucho sobre los detalles ya que los guardias estaban desmayados cuando los encontré y solo distinguí la palabra demonio, Súcubo e Íncubo y ahora ellos están con el curandero

– ¿Y cuándo podrás interrogarlos?

– No lo sé – miro al suelo – pero lo que si se es que deben decirle a Luka de esto, aunque estoy segura de que ya debe saberlo y es cuestión de tiempo para que haya una asamblea en la torre del Cielo – sus ojos se oscurecieron – pero si un demonio llego aquí, solo significa una cosa y son **grandes** problemas

.

.

.

~ En la noche~

.

Han pasado muchas horas desde que Meiko les dijo lo del demonio que llego al Cielo. Cuando fueron a decirle a la peli-rosada sobre el descubrimiento ella ya estaba reuniendo a todos los habitantes del Cielo en la torre. El asunto de que un demonio rondaba en la isla los enardecía ya que no habían escuchado que un demonio había llegado tan lejos desde hace más de dos milenios. Todos se tranquilizaron al escuchar al arcángel Gabriel que Dios le ordeno al arcángel Miguel que enviara a su mejor tropa para vigilar la isla y duplicaría la vigilancia de noche y que no salieran por nada de sus casas.

Len estaba en su casa y acostado en su cama, pero él no estaba dormido.

Aunque era más de media noche él no podía pegar los ojos sabiendo que un demonio esta allá afuera y atacando a sus amigos o a alguien inocente. No es que desconfié de las tropas del arcángel Miguel ni mucho menos. De lo que si desconfía es de los trucos sucios que usara ese intruso sobre ellos. Y no le gusta la sensación de ser ineficaz en situaciones como esta.

De un salto salió de su cama, se puso un nuevo conjunto de ropa y salió volando de su casa.

Él sabe que se está metiendo en serios problemas al desobedecer las órdenes del mismo Dios, pero tenía que ser firme y no doblarse como una ramita.

 _Sollozo_

Detuvo su vuelo.

 _Sollozo_

Miro a los lados al escuchar ese lloriqueo. En donde estaba apenas se podía escuchar. Al notar que el quejido se alejaba de él, decidió seguirlo ya que no podía pasar por alto eso ya que tal vez podría tratarse de uno de sus amigos o conocidos que posiblemente este herido.

Él se dejó guiar por su oído ya que estaba muy oscuro por donde volaba. Tuvo varios problemas en esquivar a las tropas del arcángel Miguel ya que casi lo atrapan dos veces. Al estar seguro de que los soldados de Miguel no estaban cerca volvió a perseguir ese lamento que se hacía más débil cada vez que se acercaba. Se detuvo de golpe ante lo que vio.

El umbral del Cielo.

Se quedó viendo el acceso de marfil en lo que le pareció horas y preguntándose "¿En dónde están los otros guardias de la entrada?". Cuando escucho que el gimoteo se desvanecía de su audición dejo de ver el soportal y empezó a debatirse entre cruzarlo o no cruzarlo.

Él jamás había estado fuera del Cielo antes. Lo que lo mantenía seguro del exterior era la barrera invisible que rodeaba la isla como una cúpula y cuya altitud cubría perfectamente bien sobre la torre en el que se hacen las asambleas, y la única entrada y salida del Cielo era ese umbral de marfil. Un novato de apenas un siglo como él no tendría oportunidad estando fuera le la barrera y menos de noche.

Pero al escuchar el grito de una mujer tomo una decisión.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como dos cascadas mientras un aura azul rodeaba su cuerpo completamente y un pequeño gemido de miedo-resignación escapo de su boca mientras volaba fuera del Cielo por primera vez.

Si estaba así de deprimido era porque ya se estaba imaginando el castigo que Meiko le hará cuando ella se entere de se atrevió a cruzar los limites.

– _Espero que ella no se entere… al menos no hasta mañana_ – pensó mientras seguía llorando y se alejaba cada vez más del Cielo.

Dejo de llorar y su aura depresiva desapareció cuando escucho que el llanto se hizo más fuerte. Se detuvo al descubrir que ese lloriqueo provenía detrás de una nube oscura. Con cautela se acercó a dicha nube y al atravesarla, vio a un pequeño ángel de cabellos amarillos con su rostro tapado por sus manitas mientras seguía llorando.

– Oye tú

Cuando el infante volteo a verlo vio que una vendas tapaba su ojo izquierdo y al ver su otro ojo descubrió que era de color amarillo opaco. Sintió un poco de lastima por él. A lo mejor él fue atacado por el intruso que los arcángeles están buscando y aún sigue prófugo.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – trato de sonar lo más suave posible.

– Eso debería preguntarlo yo – dijo con una voz ronca de tanto llorar.

– Soy Len Kagamine ¿Y tú?

–… No lo sé – se quedó callado al escucharlo – no… recuerdo…

– Está bien… oye ¿Por qué no me acompañas al Cielo?

– Pero ya estamos aquí

– Este cielo no, el otro – sonrió.

– ¿Otro cielo? – inclino la cabeza.

– Si, en ese lugar estaremos seguros, vamos – le dio la espalda y empezó a hacer su camino de regreso a casa. Ya todo estaba solucionado. Encontró la fuente de ese sollozo, no se topó con ese demonio y si todo iba bien al regresar, Meiko no lo mataría si le explica cada detalle de porque atravesó el umbral y posiblemente ella al menos lo deje medio muerto. Pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle – apropósito ¿De casualidad no habías escuchado a una…?

 _Dolor_

Un ardiente dolor atravesó su ala izquierda. Cuando la miro había una flecha enterrada en su ala y empezó a mancharse de un líquido carmesí. Cuando dio la vuelta vio al niño con una ballesta de metal azul y blanco en sus manos. Su semblante estaba oscurecido, y la sonrisa que tenía le mando un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y sus plumas se erizaron.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver que ese infante se hacía más grande. Sus cabellos se alargaban y cambiaban de rubio a un color blanco-platino. Su cuerpecito se hizo más largo y voluptuoso. Al ver que se quitaba las vendas de su ojo izquierdo solo para ver que sus ojos amarillos cambiaron a un rojo llameante. Y sus alas emplumadas se transformaron en alas de murciélago.

– ¿Sorprendido? – un tono seductor se hizo notar.

– ¿Qué eres? – Len trato de mantenerse en vuelo a pesar del dolor de su ala izquierda.

– Solo soy un demonio que quería llamar la atención de un estúpido ángel – una cínica sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

– ¿Estúpido ángel? – frunció el ceño con indignación – ¿Quién eres?

– Le diré mi nombre a aquel ser que está destinado a ser mi compañero – lo miro con asco, como si de un parasito se tratara – tú no eres ese ser

Se estremeció en el tono que uso en él. Como si él fuera un engendro. Una aberración. Noto que el demonio no tenía su arma cargada y no tenía más flechas consigo. Aprovecho su oportunidad para alejarse de ella o él, lo que esa cosa fuera. Cuando logro alejarse por unos cuantos metros sintió el mismo dolor atravesar sus alas, solo que multiplicado por seis.

Al estudiar sus alas vio que el mismo tipo de flechas que lo hirió. Solo que también daño a su ala derecha. Sentía que perdía altitud y empezó a descender.

– Disfruta el mundo humano estúpido ángel

Fue lo único que escucho Len antes de caer.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic. espero que les haya gustado. y para aclarar ciertos puntos:**

 **El arcángel Miguel es el jefe de los ejércitos de Dios en las religiones Judía, Islámica y Cristiana, y varias cosas mas.**

 **El arcángel Gabriel es conocido como el mensajero celestial entre otras cosas.**

 **Como había mencionado anteriormente en otros fics. Esta historia estará basada en uno de los capítulos del difunto fic Ecos del Tiempo, solo que estará mas desarrollada y no estará limitada a solo un capitulo, este fic será solo de cuatro o cinco capítulos, seis como máximo. A aquellos que leyeron antes el de Ecos del Tiempo creo que recordaran que otro "evento" paso después de este. Y para los que no lo saben, será un secreto.**

 **Bien con esto me despido y por favor dejen reviews.**


	2. Ciudad

**Un tiempo extremadamente largo desde la ultima vez que e actualizado mis historias, pero los últimos trabajos que he tenido me han estado asfixiando :( desde hace mucho y e salido muy tarde, apenas tengo tiempo para dormir antes de las doce, sin mencionar que debo despertar muy temprano T-T bueno no los distraigo más y disfruten de la lectura :)**

 **Advertencia: una que otra falta de ortografía u.u**

* * *

 **Ciudad**

Dolor

Eso era lo único que sentía en sus alas.

Más bien, en todo su cuerpo. Caer de una altura muy alta y que su único amortiguador de caída fueran las largas y duras ramas de los árboles para finalmente caer sobre una roca (por suerte) plana dejándolo casi sin aire y al borde de la inconciencia, no tenía mucha suerte esa noche, pero al menos seguía vivo y vagamente consiente.

Él no quería moverse.

Tan solo mover su dedo pulgar lo hacía aullar de dolor y que de las comisuras de sus ojos casi se le escaparan varias lágrimas. Solo suspiro muy suave para que no le doliera el pecho al exhalar aire y miro un poco los alrededores. Aún estaba muy oscuro, gracias a los tenues rayos de luz de la luna lo ayudo a distinguir los árboles y raíces de estos que estaban cerca de él.

Se alarmo un poco al ver a una manada de lobos pasar cerca de él, pero se alivió de que ellos no lo hayan visto. Sino mal recordaba, Luka le dijo una vez que, como son ángeles, son invisibles al ojo humano, pero los animales son más sensibles que ellos, y en el estado en el que esta fácilmente seria devorado por ellos, y él no quiere una muerte así.

De mala gana (muy mala) movió sus brazos en un intento de levantarse y buscar un lugar en donde pueda descansar sin ser engullido mientras duerme o antes de que se quede inconsciente por la agonía que estaba sufriendo por culpa de esa mujer demonio.

No supo porque tenía que hacer el papel del héroe. Si solo se hubiera quedado en su cama se hubiera evitado todo este lío.

Ahogo un desgarrador grito mientras dejaba sus lágrimas salir cuando movió las piernas y los brazos, el punzante suplicio que sentía no se comparaban a lo que sentía en sus alas. Aun podía sentir las flechas bien incrustadas en sus alas, y estaba muy seguro de que las habían atravesado, podía detectar el aroma de su sangre saliendo de ellas.

Con cada diminuto paso que daba sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo nuevamente atraído hacia el suelo, y aún más mientras detrás de él, sus alas estaban siendo arrastradas y ensuciadas por la tierra y en el proceso atrapando unas ramitas que había mientras caminaba y dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre de sus plumas ahora sucias por la tierra y ese líquido carmesí.

Apoyo su hombro derecho contra un pino mientras tomaba aire después de haber caminado unos metros de donde aterrizo. Sentía que su cuerpo iba a colapsar si seguía avanzando.

Meiko, Gumi y sobretodo Miku notaran su ausencia cuando sea de día y puede que se alarmen un poco (mucho). Si la castaña viera en el estado en el que estaba sin duda ella primero lo golpearía en la cabeza con un puño, lo llevaría con los doctores del Cielo y lo volvería a golpear en la cabeza junto con un gran regaño acompañado de sus gritos que muy posiblemente se escuchen en toda la isla. Gumi sin duda lloraría mientras lo regaña, pero de una forma menos ruidosa que la de Meiko. Y Miku…

Miku

Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de que ella llegara a enterarse de su incidente desafortunado y lo más probable es en que ella no le quite el ojo encima… como un halcón mirando a su presa antes de atacar y comérselo.

Se deslizo hacia el suelo mientras sentía que sus parpados se cerraban. La idea de dormir por unas horas era muy fuerte. Soltó un gran bostezo mientras veía todo oscurecerse aún más a su alrededor.

Sin darse cuenta, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

– ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Una muchacha que estaba mirando el amanecer desde la gran ventana de su habitación volteo la mirada hacia una niña de 10 años con cabellos rosados en forma de trenzas y ojos azules que llevaba puesto un vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía una mirada un tanto somnolienta pero a la vez atenta.

– Rana-san, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

– Esa es mi pregunta – inflo sus mejillas ganando una risilla de la chica.

– Bueno… yo quería ver el amanecer

– ¿Otra vez?

– Es la señal de un nuevo día Rana – sonrió mientras volteaba hacia la ventana – nunca me canso de verlo

– A mí me gusta más despertarme a medio día – se cruzó de brazos – eres muy extraña

– ¿Tú crees? – ladeo la cabeza.

– Si – se rasco la frente con su dedo índice antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa y miro animadamente hacia la chica frente a ella – ¡Ahora lo recuerdo, hoy te tomaran las medidas! ¿No estas emocionada?

La muchacha miro a la ventana mientras resoplo de forma inaudible.

– Si… lo es – sonrió mientras volvía la mirada a la peli-rosada – casi es la hora de despertar a todos, ve y despierta a todos

– Si – se arrodillo – Rin-sama

.

Se despertó de sobre salto al ser despertado por una cosa pequeña y dura.

Miro a los lados y vio una bellota en el suelo frente a él. Su mirada se desvió hacia arriba al escuchar un fuerte chillido y vio a unas ardillas peleando. Observo su entorno y no reconoció el lugar en el que estaba… si dependiera de él, sin duda recordaría un lugar que el haya visitado antes. Miro su traje y se extrañó de que estuviera embarrado de tierra, hojas y un poco de sangre.

En ese momento la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Miro sus alas y vio que aún tenían las flechas encajadas en ellas y su sangre ya se había secado, adoptando un color negro y un olor desagradable. Con cuidado trato de sacar las flechas, pero tan solo haberla rosado, un agudo dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo que suelte un grito haciendo que las ardillas que estaban peleándose huyeran.

Respiro entrecortadamente mientras trataba de superar la agonía que invadió su cuerpo, casi por completo. Estaba muy seguro de que ya se han infectado sus heridas sin haber sido tratadas. Escucho un sonido que venía de unos arbustos cerca de él y se alarmo mientras veía las hojas moverse de izquierda a derecha, solo para después suspirar de alivio al ver a una comadreja salir de ese matorral y verlo atentamente. Solo fue por unos diez segundos para después ver a ese animal alejándose de él.

Al ver irse a esa comadreja llego a una importante conclusión.

Con alas sanas o no, debía marcharse del bosque de inmediato, antes de que algo más grande con dientes y garras saliera de la nada y lo atacara sin poder defenderse. Realmente lamentaba mucho no haberse traído su arco consigo.

En cuanto se puso de pie, sus piernas se tambalearon, pero no cayó al suelo. Aun le dolían, pero el daño era apenas perceptible. Cuando pudo estar parado, el miro a los lados y preguntándose qué camino debería tomar en ese lugar el cual nunca había ido antes.

Al sentir el aire ir hacia el Este, con dificultad, siguió al viento. Meiko (cuando estaba ebria) una vez le dijo que Luka se había perdido en el mundo humano una vez. Estuvo extraviada por más de ocho horas, y cuando ella estaba por rendirse, el viento roso su cara. Y al no tener un método de encontrar a sus compañeros decidió seguirlo. Después de dos horas encontró a sus amigos que lucían muy cansados porque la estaban buscando.

Teniendo al viento como único guía en ese lugar, decidió ir hacia donde lo llevaba el aire, aunque desconocía su destino si seguía caminando.

.

– ¡Hola Meiko! – exclamo con alegría Gumi mientras volaba hacia la castaña haciendo que esta le sonriera.

– Gumi, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Que qué hago aquí? Este es el centro del Cielo Meiko, ¿Cómo no voy a estar aquí? – Enarco una ceja la peli-verde mientras la castaña soltó un suave "Eh" al darse cuenta de su error – de todos modos quería preguntarte…

\- ¡ Meiko-sama!

Gumi tuvo un "tic" en el ojo derecho cuando escucho una voz muy aguda acercarse hacia ella y la castaña. Al dar la vuelta vio a una ángel con cabellos turquesas amarrados en dos coletas altas volar hacia ellas.

Miku Hatsune

Aunque ella sabe que debería llevarse bien con todos los ángeles del Cielo y no recibir represalias de los Arcángeles, ella aún está enojada con la peli-turquesa por como la maltrato, solo por haber platicado con Len cuando ellos aún estaban saliendo. Al verla aterrizar y dirigirse a Meiko, ignorando completamente su existencia, no pudo evitar sentirse aún más enojada y melancólica con ella.

– Meiko-sama ¿Has visto a Len?

– Yo iba a preguntarle eso – señalo Gumi solo para ver que Miku no le hizo caso, haciendo que una vena palpitara en su frente mientras apretaba los puños.

– No lo he visto en todo el día – se cruzó de brazos sobre sus pechos – tal vez este en la biblioteca

– Iré a ver – dijo de la nada la peli-turquesa al escuchar la suposición de la castaña.

Meiko y Gumi miraron a Miku volar hacia la biblioteca de una forma muy rápida. Cuando ya estaba fuera de la vista de ambas, soltaron un profundo suspiro. Aunque la castaña no lo quiera admitir, a veces Miku puede volverse una molestia si habla y nadie dice o hace algo para detenerla.

– ¿En serio crees que este en la biblioteca Meiko?

– Por su bien espero que no, solo lo dije para que ella se fuera

– Que mala

– Oye, deberías agradecérmelo – frunció un poco el ceño – juraría haber visto humo salir de tus orejas y nariz

– Ewww ¿De la nariz? – hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– Cambiando de tema ¿Qué pasa con Len?

– Fui a su casa para despertarlo e ir a la academia, pero al llegar a su casa la puerta estaba abierta y no había ni un solo rastro de él

– ¿No habrá ido a volar por ahí en busca de algo nuevo?

– ¡Lo dudo! – Exclamo Gumi – el no saldría a ningún lado sin su arco… y menos con un demonio a los alrededores

– Mhhh… – la arcángel se froto la barbilla – entonces es probable de que el si este en la biblioteca

– ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

– Gumi… es Len de quien hablamos – medio cerro los ojos – el nunca sería tan descuidado como para olvidar su arma en su casa si decide explorar sabiendo que ahí un demonio escondido

–… Si – sonrió suavemente – el nunca haría algo así

.

– ¡COMO PUDE OLVIDAR MI ARMA! – grito mientras seguía caminando.

Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que empezó a seguir el viento y no ha habido ningún progreso. Solo encontraba puro bosque, y en su camino se topó con unos lobos y tuvo que resistir el tremendo dolor en sus alas cuando estaba huyendo de ellos para evitar ser su comida, aunque dudaba de que el pudiera llenar sus estómagos.

 _Gruñido._

Se asustó al escuchar un fuerte gruñido muy cerca de él. Miro a los lados y no vio nada. Al escuchar ese ruido otra vez, descubrió que provenía de su estómago y suspiro con alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo. Desde que llego al mundo de los mortales no ha podido comer nada y su estómago pedía insistentemente por comida, y el solo pensar en una gran y madura banana, se le hacía agua a la boca.

Sintió algo deslizarse por su boca, y al tocarlo vio que estaba babeando. Se limpió y siguió caminando en busca de salir de ese gran y espeso bosque que no parecía terminar.

El tiempo continúo pasando sin detenerse. Y con cada minuto que pasaba, el rubio se sentía más débil por sus heridas y el no haber comido ni bebido nada en casi todo el día. Observo el cielo azul tornándose naranja y supo que se acercaba el ocaso y que en muy poco tiempo se oscurecería por completo.

 _Relinchidos_

Escucho el sonido perteneciente a unos caballos y la voz de una persona no muy lejos de ahí.

Con cautela, él se acercó hacia donde estaban ese humano y ese caballo. Tras haber caminado un poco más vio un carruaje blanco que estaba unido a cuatro caballos y al cochero, que parecía arreglar unas maletas. Al mirar como termino de arreglar el equipaje se subió al hacia su asiento y al tirar las riendas de los animales, estos relincharon una vez más antes de volver a correr.

Miro las marcas que había en el suelo hecho por las ruedas del carruaje, y medito un poco.

Por un lado si esperaba ayuda de los otros ángeles ellos, le tomarían un día o dos para encontrarlo y tal vez el ya haya muerto de hambre y este en el estómago de un oso o lobo. Y por otro lado, si avanzaba, podría encontrar un poco de comida y agua y podría sobrevivir lo suficiente para su rescate y tal vez encontrar algo para tratar sus alas.

Al no tener muchas opciones fue hacia donde se fue ese carruaje.

.

Miro las farolas que había en las calles oscuras de esa ciudad. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, solo se escuchaba el viento silbar y los ladridos de los perros callejeros.

Había llegado a esa ciudad humana hace veinte minutos y todo ya estaba muy oscuro a excepción de la luz de las farolas que había alrededor de él, iluminando un poco su camino.

Camino por todos lados y busco entre la basura si podía encontrar algo que sea comestible, pero lo único que encontró fueron los rasguños y mordidas de un gato que estaba dentro de una bolsa de basura.

Se froto la mejilla arañada que fue causada por ese felino mientras continuaba caminando. Sus pasos se volvían muy pesados, y su cuerpo estaba casi, completamente exhausto de tanto caminar sin parar, y sus alas no le ayudaban en lo absoluto. Y aunque fuera de día, ninguna persona seria capaz de verlo y no podrían ayudarlo. El terminaría muriendo por causa de un demonio de rango bajo con tal de quedarse con sus alas.

Aunque dudaba mucho de que le servirían de algo. Las alas que antes eran blancas como y suaves como una nube. Ahora estaban sucias y un poco duras por el lodo que se secó y la sangre seca que tenían.

En otras palabras, su vida está acabada, y solo esperaba que el demonio que venga por él y este un poco interesado por sus alas, lo mate primero antes de arrancarle sus alas. Luka le dijo que cuando es arrancada un ala de un ángel, el dolor es inimaginable, haciendo que lo que estaba sufriendo solo era una simple raspadura.

El cayó al suelo y después de soltar un quejido de dolor, empezó a cerrar los ojos. El ya no podía continuar y estaba seguro de que si seguía avanzando él se desmayaría después de tres minutos. Lo único que tenía en la mente, era en que pudiera encontrar un poco de comodidad en sus sueños, ya que él no podía seguir más.

– ¿Qué es esto?

Abrió los ojos un poco al escuchar una voz que le pertenecía a una chica y que, cuyo sonido era aún más maravilloso que el canto que escucha de los ángeles cuando ellos cantaban cada semana. Cuando levanto la cara un poco…

Vio algo realmente hermoso.

* * *

 **Se que es corto, pero peor seria nada, gomen, aunque me gustaría poder actualizar más seguido, los trabajos se vuelven más difíciles cada día, y ahí algunas materias en las que les debo poner más esfuerzo si no quiero reprobar y que mi padre me quite la laptop. Bueno quisiera agradecer a:**

 **The Police Of FanFiction 2016:** Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado/ I am very glad that you liked :3 3 (Sorry if my English is not very good)

 **Y a paolamotamolina y a Rebeka-KH por los favoritos y a esta ultima y a diva goldsmith 3 por los followings arigato :D ustedes han hecho que Len este cada vez más cerca de Rin y este más lejos de las otras chicas (y algunos chicos) vocaloid y utauloids se los agradezco mucho**

 **Eso seria todo por ahora, nos veremos**


End file.
